


Like Baseball

by tornyourdress



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: "Kristy thinks it’s like baseball. Dawn has to admit that even though the bases analogy means that she has most of the English-speaking sex-having world on her side, the comparison falls down because there are no bats involved. "
Relationships: Dawn Schafer/Kristy Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Like Baseball

Kristy thinks it’s like baseball. Dawn has to admit that even though the bases analogy means that she has most of the English-speaking sex-having world on her side, the comparison falls down because there are no bats involved. 

“There could be,” Kristy suggests with a wicked grin, and Dawn remembers the days when Kristy was way too embarrassed to even think about looking at catalogues from adult shops, let alone purchase anything from them. She wonders if she’s been a good or bad influence on her. 

“I’m not into synthetic toys,” Dawn reminds her, and then they both giggle, because Kristy’s jokes about Dawn being a nature-lover are getting so frequent that they can both see the opportunity coming up. Kristy decides not to make the joke, and kiss her instead – gently, at first, which has always seemed weird to Dawn because Kristy’s not a gentle person, and then more forcefully, which feels much more right, and then they’re both tumbling onto Kristy’s bed, and for the ten millionth time in the last two years Dawn finds herself congratulating herself at making the right decision and moving back to Connecticut for high school.

“Second base,” Kristy giggles as she slides her hands underneath Dawn’s shirt and traces the curves of her breasts. Kristy’s hands are colder than Dawn expected, and she gasps a little, but the hands are soon warmed up.

“Doesn’t work,” Dawn mutters, but then Kristy is kissing her neck and she’s slowly losing the ability to argue.

“Hmmm. Maybe. Baseball involves a lot more practice,” Kristy says thoughtfully. 

“We’ve had lots of practice,” Dawn points out. 

“So now you’re agreeing with me,” Kristy says. “I knew I’d win you over eventually.” 

“It’s not like baseball, Kristy. It is what it is.”

“Which is what, exactly?” Kristy asks at precisely the same moment as her hand swoops between Dawn’s legs, her fingers tracing familiar territory. Dawn, who doesn’t believe in synthetic materials, is wearing already-damp cotton panties that Kristy edges down her hips, and which she finally kicks off her legs towards the end of the bed, and Dawn forgets the question. 

Kristy never lets people forget things. “Well,” she says, “what would you call it?”

It always amazes Dawn, even after two years of this relationship, even after a year and a quarter of _this_ , that Kristy relishes carrying on conversations even when her hands are busy. 

“Multi-tasking,” she finally says, in between little gasps and whimpers, surprised that she’s able to say anything at all. 

Kristy appears to be seriously considering this even as her fingers speed up. “That could work,” she says thoughtfully as her girlfriend moans. 

Dawn thinks it’s definitely not like baseball, apart from one thing: Kristy really knows what she’s doing.


End file.
